Happy V-Day!
by mk94
Summary: Danny/Walker ; AU; Oneshot. Have fun!


**Danny Phantom AU**

**Inspired by: Fever; Adam Lambert**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

'There he goes' The Australian teacher thought almost depressed as one of his students walked up to him after his lesson. "Hey Mr. Walker…." He spoke in a seducing way. Walker sighed annoyed. "Mr. Fenton, what is it this time?" He watched the teen gave him a little note and left the classroom. Irritated by this behavior he started to read the note. There were numbers, an address, a date and a note which said 'would you be mine?' The teacher blushed heavily. Had that kid any shame?

He couldn't do that! They are teacher and student. That's completely against the law! Walker knew that Dan- *cough*-Mr. Fenton would one day cause problems. That kid is just so thickheaded! He was about to throw away the note but with a light blush he put it into his suitcase and left the classroom as well.

…

_Next day…_

The bell ringed, the students left.

"Mr. Fenton, may I have a word with you?" Walker called after the teen. The last students left the room and Walker was now alone with him. He took out the note, showing it to the other, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm inviting you." Mr. Fenton answered simply.

"Is this some kind of joke? You want to prank me or what?" The Australian replied angrily.

"Hey, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I wanted to spend it with-"

"Enough." Walker interrupted. "I'm a teacher." With that he leaves, not looking at the hurt expression of his student.

…

_Valentine's Day…_

Walker held his lesson, quite a bit worried to see Mr. Fenton not once looking at him. Even in the breaks the kid stopped to molest him in decent ways like he normally did. He didn't even react to the girls who gave their handsome teacher some chocolate. He just talked to his friend and did just work.

What's wrong with him?

Walker blushed lightly as he realized how much he thought about the teen. The students were working in groups and he gasped when the goth girl, a friend of him, kissed him on his cheek. "Ms. Manson, stop joking around and get back to work!" He told her straight, not daring to look at the other student next to her.

_After school…_

Walker finally finished his last work of tests and essays and made his way to his car. It was in the evening. When he was about to enter the car, he noticed a figure by the bus stop. The figure was obviously his student, Mr. Fenton. Walker walked up to him and saw the kid was sleeping. He lightly shook the others shoulder whispering to him. "Hey, Mr. Fenton. Mr. Fenton, wake up."

"Huh?" He mumbles sleepily, his eyes then widened shocked. "Shit! I overslept!"

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Fenton. You're in public. Someone can pick you up for sure."

He watched his student blushing. "My parents are not at home right now. And my sister is in university in Wisconsin."

Walker looked around before he spoke up again," Well, you over slept the last bus. I bring you home, if it's acceptable for you." Mr. Fenton quickly nodded and oddly follows his teacher to his car.

The drive was silent. Walker felt strange, even nervous. As if he is going to do a big mistake. When they reached the home by the kid's directions the both sat there quiet. "Ummm…thanks for the drive." He spoke but didn't move. The teacher didn't respond. "Do you…want to come in for-"

"Why don't you understand that we won't work?" Walker interrupted. Danny flinched. "You are a student, Mr. Fenton. I'm a teacher. I think its quiet obvious that it can't work. Also, you are a kid. I have no use for a kid like you." Walker knew that it sounded harsh, but he didn't want to give his student any hope. "And what was that back in school?" he heard the other saying. His head turns to him, his eyes wide opened. "What?"

"You snapped at my friend at school. She was giving me a kiss because I got her a date with some quarterback. You actually glared at her." The teen explained.

After the teacher didn't reply, Mr. Fenton started to smile brightly, "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"No."

Walker felt a hand traveling from his knee to his hips, massaging his inner tights. He held back a growl and glared at the teen.

"My family is not at home…" Mr. Fenton whispers, crawling closer to the older man,"…and I'm sick of laying down alone…" his lips brushed over Walkers ear, "with this fever…"

"That's it!" Walker snapped, climbing out of his car. He walked to the other side and grabbed the confused young man to his home. The door was open and they walked in. When he locked up his car, he closed the door.

Walker then didn't hold back, kissing the other, bite lightly on his lips, moving to licking the ear and down the neck. All the time he heard him moaning and breathing heavily. "Wait… I…" Danny whimpers weakly. His teacher was pressing him against the wall and massaged his manhood through his pants. He shivered as the older man chuckled, "What? Didn't you expect me to do that?" with that he gave a small bite on the others ear which caused the teen to moan again, "where is the flirty student from school?"

"Sh-shut up…"

They were kissing again when suddenly the younger man shuddered with an unexpected high sounded moan. Walker watched Danny's face turning bright red and couldn't hold back another chuckle.

"That was rather fast, don't you think?" He asked him and arms wrapped around his neck, pulling into a hug. "What do you expect of me? That's my first time…"

"With a man?"

Danny kept quiet and buried his face in his teacher's shoulder. Then Walker's eyes went wide with realization. "Wait, that's your first time ever? You're a virgin?!"

"Don't say it so dramatically. I turned eighteen last month-"he was interrupted again but this time by a heated kiss. As they parted for air, the student found the burning passion in his teacher's eyes. "What was that?" Danny asked breathlessly. "You really want to have your first time with me?" Walker asked back with honest worry. "If it's no one night stand, then yeah…" the other answered shy. He was hugged. "Such a stupid child you are, thinking of me like that…"

"Hey…" Danny defended weakly but was kissed again and felt himself getting hard again.

"Want to be my valentine?" He heard a whisper in his ear.

His answer was another orgasm…


End file.
